Behind the Eight Ball
by Average Exception
Summary: AU After witnessing the destruction of his village, Alfred is taken and sold to an unknown organization that uses experimentation for the sake of gaining forbidden knowledge. Trapped within the facility, he must focus on surviving the endless trials that await him. Easier said than done, especially when he is categorized as a deviation from the normal test subject.
1. Chapter 1

"_Brother, don't you think we should head back now? Mother is probably worried because we've been gone so long."_

_His hands gripped the hilt of the wooden sword, the tip slowly sinking towards the ground. Sweat dripped off his chin, the evaporating liquid cooling his heated cheeks. Sapphire eyes stared at the speaker…opponent…brother. Similar weapon in hand. Equally worn out from their sparring session. A while back, he had convinced his sibling to help him hone his fighting skills. A secret they would have to keep from their parents, who would rather have them working in the field. His brother was reluctant at first, but after realizing that the benefits of the training outweighed the risks, he agreed to sneak out more often. A special time they spent together, dedicated to their physical workout. _

_Of course, this didn't change his brother's innate nature of being overly cautious._

_A sly grin formed on his boyish face. "What's wrong? Are you afraid you'll lose this round?"_

_His brother bristled at those words, but kept his anger in check. "Don't get so cocky just because you're better than me. But seriously, it's way past midday, and we haven't finished our chores." A small smirk. "Though, if you _do_ want to stay longer, then you have to come up with an excuse to tell father where we were."_

"_That's not fair!"_

"_Hey, I had to do it last time, so it's your turn."_

"_Fine." Sword driven into the soft earth. One hand wiping away the sweat from his eyes. "Let's go home before they start looking for us."_

"_And let's count that as my verbal victory."_

"_Shut up! My brain's just different from yours."_

"_You're right. Mine actually works."_

_Sword swinging in an upward arc. Countered at the very last second. Both he and his brother smirked, though more out of playfulness than malice. They held the stance a minute longer before he moved the sword away and swung his other arm over his brother's shoulder. And so, they leisurely went down the forest path. Enjoying the cool shade given by the foliage. Swinging the weapons in their hands. Chuckling at each other._

_Only to be greeted by rising flames destroying their village._

* * *

Collision against wood brought him out of his restless sleep, which was always plagued with the horrid memories. As soon as he opened his eyes, darkness clouded his vision and refused to leave until they adjusted. Within the confined space, he could make out the shapes of the other children huddled against each other. His ears picked up soft clinks as some struggled to get more comfortable, though it was useless. They were packed together to the point that it was difficult to move without jostling the neighboring bodies. Which is why he was glad he was at the edge, his back resting against the wall. Less chance of disturbing someone else. Less chance of someone disturbing him.

With as little movement as possible, he looked over at the sleeping form of his brother, whose head was resting against his shoulder. Small rays of light came through the cracks between the wood, and he used them to study the damage. Dried blood crusted on the bottom lip. Large bruise on the cheek. Anger rising in his heart. If he ever saw the bastard who did this to his brother, he swore to kill without mercy.

But even he knew the chance of such an opportunity was slim. Nothing wrong with dreaming, though.

His eyes traveled down to the shackles around his brother's wrists, down the iron chains that connected to his own bindings. He moved his hands until his wrists were eye level and stared at the dirty metal. The hateful restraints that limited his movement. His freedom.

Images from the trauma come back to his mind. When they had arrived at the village, they had panicked because they witnessed a number of unfamiliar men decapitating the villagers. The neighbors they had greeted merrily only hours before. Faced with such a sight, they instinctively fled the scene. Unfortunately, they drew attention with their running and were soon targeted. During the assault, he had fought back with a ferocity that would've made his father proud. His father who was known as the village's greatest warrior.

But he was still a child. Facing grown men. He was eventually overpowered, though not before he rammed his wooden sword through someone's chest. A feat that would've been satisfying if he wasn't beaten by the man's enraged companions. Fists colliding with his abdomen. Feet kicking into his flesh. His body reflexively curled into fetal position before he blacked out.

The next thing he knew, he was chained and lying inside a carriage, his brother's tear-streaked face hovering above his. The still bleeding mouth forming words that couldn't be voiced.

_I thought you were dead._

With a soft sigh, he leaned his head until he felt his brother's wavy hair against his cheek. From what he heard, his brother had also retaliated, but when the men started beating him, he had pleaded for their mercy. For them to spare his brother. Which was obviously ignored. He wasn't able to see his reflection, but he knew for a fact that he didn't look good. His face was still tender, and his body spasmed if he moved too much. And it didn't help that the carriage jolted every few yards.

Still, both he and his brother were alive, even though they didn't know the fate of the village. He could guess, but he'd rather not. Because that would mean he had to think of his parents…

Eyes stung with unshed tears. Teeth bit down onto the already split lips. He had listened to the distress of the other occupants, which ranged from chocked sobs to shrieking wails. Some of them he knew from the village, but most were strange faces. All of them young, ages ranging from three years to fifteen. But pain is indiscriminate. So the cries would continue until their captors threatened to cut off their tongues. A brief pause before one cry would start the others again.

He had promised himself that he wouldn't show such a shameful display, but the emotions were finally getting to him. Silent tears fell from his eyes and rolled into his brother's hair. He felt a hand grab his own, a gentle touch that caused the tears to flow faster. Wincing slightly, he moved his arm until it was around his brother's neck, and pulled him closer. Hands still clasped, they moved to his brother's face. And he felt another set of tears seeping though the fingers.

Words weren't needed. Body language was enough for communication.

_I'm so sorry, Matt._

_It's okay, Al. It's not your fault._

* * *

Time blended as they were kept in the moving vehicle, at the mercy of their captors. Their situation was distasteful, to put it lightly. Lack of sufficient openings. Cramped space. Smell of urine constantly making them gag. Unbearable heat, especially during the daytime. They were allowed get out only once, when they were each given a slice of bread to eat. And only once could they do their other business. Which Alfred thought was stupid because their group consisted of _young_ children who don't have control over their bowel movements yet. Hence the miserable time spent inside their moving prison.

Such conditions were far from ideal, so there were many deaths along the way. The child next to you could be alive one day, and a corpse the next. These too were discarded once a day. That combined with the heat and body waste was more than enough to attract flies. Horrid insects that flew around and caused endless annoyance. Yet, even with these losses, the carriage remained cramped, for their captors somehow managed to find more children.

If hell truly existed, Alfred felt that he was in it. And their captors were more than fitting for the role of demons.

Yet, both he and Matthew clung to their lives with stubborn determination. Refusing to succumb to death's allure. Waiting for the opportunity to be free from their confinement.

One night, the carriage came to a final halt. A cruel light shining in to awaken them. "All right, get out you brats. We're finally here."

They came out single file in the order they were chained, and Alfred found himself behind his brother. The cool air was a welcome blessing, a sweet change from the stale odor of death. He would've enjoyed this refreshing state longer if he wasn't distracted by the building in front of him. It must've been at least four stories high, and he couldn't even see the end of the building's length. The exterior was completely made of stone. No windows. A single, iron door the only entrance to this ominous structure.

Before he could stop staring, the line moved forward. Led by a captor at the front, who knocked on the heavy wood. After a moment, the door opened to reveal another person. Middle-aged male. Black hair tied in a short ponytail. Dark robe clothing the body. A pale lantern in hand.

"It's a little late into the night, stranger."

"Get over it. I brought the next batch just like your boss requested. Now are we gonna do business or do I have to go look for slavers?"

"…Bring them in."

The door opened wider for them, and the line began to move once more. When Alfred passed through, he felt a cold shiver run through his body. Something was wrong with this place. His instincts were shouting at him to leave. Yet he trudged on, pulled by the chains in front. After a while, they arrived in front of another door, which the cloaked man refused to let their captor through.

"Your work here is done. Give me the keys and pick up the compensation at the entrance."

Their captor complied, dropping the object into the outstretched hand before turning back with his partners. Leaving the children in the man's presence.

"Don't look so frightened. We're only going to put you through a physical examination to make sure you're not sick. Please don't cause unnecessary trouble," a couple more cloaked figures materialized from the shadows, "unless you want us to use force."

Few would've thought to rebel even without the warning, but the sudden appearance of these threatening people was more than enough to crush any such thoughts. So, the children went in one by one, the next child remaining shackled until the door opened to indicate they were ready. When it was Matthew's turn, Alfred couldn't help but reach out and grab his hand. Amethysts met sapphires that were filled with fear. Fear for his safety. In response, Matthew gave a small smile and a reassuring squeeze before he let go. The ponytail man removed the bonds and pushed the child into the room, the door shutting firmly, blocking his view.

An infinity seemed to pass before it was finally his turn. He had planned to struggle as much as he could, but seeing his brother's calm composure made him abandon that idea. Instead, he let the chains fall to the ground and walked through the door. But not before he made eye-contact with ponytail man.

Sapphire against iron. Gaze lingering before moving forward. Not looking back. Missing the amused smirk.

When he walked in, he wasn't expecting the change in surroundings. White walls reflecting light, contrasting with the shadowy hallway he'd just left. The door closed behind him as he blinked to adjust. And saw a single man standing in the middle of the room.

Short, messy hair the color of the night sky. Eyes so black that the irises couldn't be distinguished. Tanned skin. Tall. The man wore a white coat, though he also had a dark cloak draped over his shoulders. He held a clipboard in his hands, a pen stuck behind his left ear. After meeting the boy's eyes, he gave a wide smile.

"So, you're next, huh? You must be related to the previous boy."

Alfred remained silent as he analyzed his potential enemy.

"Nothing to say? Well, it doesn't matter, I guess." Pen in hand. Clipboard pulled closer. "Okay, go ahead and strip."

He blinked at the command. "…What?"

"Strip. Take off your clothes. Get in the nude. Understand yet?"

"Hell no! Why do I have to do that?"

A condescending sigh. "How else am I supposed to perform the examination? I need to make sure there aren't any physical deformities."

"Whatever, you pervert!" Body bristling. Fists raised. Aggressive posture. "I'm _not_ taking off my clothes."

He waited for the man to fall for his taunt. Use anger against the opponent. Let him make the mistakes. But the man simply continued to smile. Though the ends seemed to curl slightly.

"A feisty one, haven't had those in a while. The recent arrivals were so meek that I was starting to get bored."

Watching the man walk towards him, Alfred prepared to attack. But one second the man was there, the next second he was gone. Alfred froze as a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. As a voice entered his ears, dripping with menace.

"But you need to realize that there's a difference between being brave and being reckless."

Eyes widened. Breathing hitched. His training screamed at him to get away from the adversary. Yet, his body said otherwise. It refused to move an inch, as if it knew that doing so would result in severe consequences. So, he stood still as the hand let go to pat his hair. And turned his head until he was staring into the black onyx.

"Let's try this again. Will you take off your clothes…_please_?"

Swallowing thickly, Alfred nodded and moved away when the hand released his hair. He hated himself for being compliant, but even he was aware that he was treading on thin ice. A fragile surface that would drop him into a frozen death if he wasn't careful. Slowly, he removed the dirty, tattered clothes until he was completely exposed under the man's eyes. He could feel his face turning red from embarrassment, humiliation. The air felt cold against his bare skin, causing him to shiver.

But the white coat merely looked over him without interest. Indifferent. Detached. Only writing down notes on the clipboard. Soon, he was giving other commands: raise your arms; run in place; squat; run a lap around the room. Finally, he must've been satisfied because the orders stopped.

"Okay, that's good enough. Leave your clothes and go through that door."

Alfred followed the direction of the pen that pointed to the other side of the room. To the door on the right. Confused, he looked back at the white coat. "What about the left door?"

"That's a secret."

He knew that was the only answer he'd get, so he began to walk to the indicated location. Before he turned the handle, he heard a final warning.

"Be careful not to get too curious kid. Stick your neck out too much, and you'll get your head chopped off."

_Literally or figuratively?_

The next room was, again, white, though for some reason, the lighting wasn't as bright. And once again, there was an unfamiliar man waiting for him. This time, there was a group of people surrounding him, and the hood of his cloak completely hid his face from view.

Pausing for a moment, Alfred was so busy staring that he didn't notice the two figures behind him until they grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the man. Initially surprised, he began to struggle, which was clearly wasted effort. Their grip on him didn't loosen at all, his resistance completely ignored. They stopped before the hooded figure, who reached out and grabbed the boy's chin, pushing his face up.

"So much energy…"

Sapphires stared into the hood, hoping to catch a glimpse. Instead, he felt an unexplainable terror ripple through his body. He couldn't see anything but shadows, but he _felt_ the power, the intense force. No logic behind the unexpected fear that gripped his soul. He just _knew_ that this being was dangerous. A dominating influence that demanded submission.

"Do you feel it, child? The ki, the life energy, that I emit?"

Unable to answer, Alfred merely stared.

"Yes, you have potential. To feel my ki and still retain consciousness, no doubt you have possibilities."

He let go and waved his hand in the air. A pressure wrapped around Alfred's neck, constricting slightly before loosening enough so he could breathe comfortably.

"Whatever name you had in the past is now insignificant. From here on, you are 10-83."

* * *

**A/N: **Not exactly the sequel I had promised, but another story idea I had. I promise that I'll add the same amount of angst in this one too (and probably more?). As for the sequel, I'll add a notice in APR once I post it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A couple of things. One, I'm running around three different clinics trying to shadow doctors, one of whom might give me a part time job, so there goes half my week. Two, I'm currently studying for a standardized test (I thought I was done with that after SAT...guess I was wrong). Three, I recently got DMC3 for PS2 (I know it's an old game, but come on, it was six bucks!), and I've been raging over that. Four, my sister threw a plot idea at me, and I've been spending more time on that instead of this story.

I know, lame excuses for the late update, but I just wanted to give the reason for the gap between the two chapters. Also, I'm not really satisfied with this story, so I might end up rewriting it. But for now, I'll give what I got.

Enjoy~

* * *

When his eyes opened the first time, he only saw darkness. When his eyes opened the second time, he was able to make out blurry figures. He blinked a couple of times until his vision cleared, and realized that he was lying on the ground. Using his arms, he pushed himself up and looked around to see that a number of children surrounded him. Some still passed out. Some waking up like he did. He recognized a few of the faces as the same ones from the carriage. However, most were new faces.

His eyes widened as his brain started functioning. Making him remember his brother. He rose fully and started to make his way around the other children. All the while looking for his brother's features. After bumping into others who were getting up and mumbling half-hearted apologies, he found Matthew curled in a ball. Still asleep. With a sigh of relief, he sat down next to the still form and watched the back move in a regular rhythm. Indicating normal respiration. At least he was still alive.

Then, Alfred shuddered as he remembered the previous night…or day. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out. But he could still see the ponytail, the white coat, the hooded figure. Another shiver rippled through his body at the thought of the last one. And the same emotions took over. Shame. Rage. But most of all, _fear_. He never thought of himself as a coward, but when he recalled looking into the hood, he re-experienced the terror. It had almost felt as if his soul was being crushed. He didn't even realize he had passed out until he opened his eyes again and found himself in this room. A room full of children wearing the same clothing, a baggy shirt and long pants. Both dark brown in color. Both on males and females. He looked down and realized that he was wearing the same thing. And was secretly grateful because he couldn't imagine everybody seeing each other nude.

His attention turned to the small groan that was followed by a soft collision against his brother's side. Matthew's amethysts looked up at him, still groggy with sleep. "Al?"

"Hey, Matt. Sleep well?"

"Don't even remember falling asleep." Sitting up. Eyes roaming the room. Meeting sapphires once more. "I was hoping that everything was just a dream. You'd think I'd see that it's all real by now…"

The voice seemed steady, but Alfred was able to pick up the slight tremors. "Nah, I think that too, Matt. Like if I keep pinching myself I'll wake up." He watched as Matthew simply nodded while avoiding his eyes. "Hey, do you remember anything before you passed out. You know, when they took you through the rooms?"

Matthew finally looked up again and stared with curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm still kinda confused."

"…Well, I remember there was a man in a long white coat. He…"

"I know. He made me, too."

"…After I did everything he asked, he sent me through the right door. I went in, but the next thing I know, I'm waking up and seeing you."

His eyes widened as he processed the information. "Wait, so you don't remember anything _after_ you went through the door?"

A negative shake. "No. Do _you_ remember anything?"

"…I'm not sure."

Was it a dream? A trick of the mind? Impossible. The emotions were too real. And that pressure around his neck…cautiously, his hands moved to touch the affected area. Only to feel bare skin. Strange, he could have sworn that there was something binding his neck, something that he believed was tangible. When he looked over at Matthew's neck, he didn't see anything there either. It did seem like Matthew wanted to say something, though he didn't have a chance because he was interrupted by a loud crash.

All heads turned to where a door just opened, the metal slamming against the wall. The man in the white coat was standing in the doorway with the same, cocky smirk from the previous night. Beside him there were more cloaked figures, the hoods covering their face, but their size indicated that they were men. Yet, even though they looked similar, they didn't give the same aura as the original hooded figure…what did he call it? Ki? Anyway, it was clear that the first was someone with substantial power, unlike these two.

White coat strutted in and took a look around the room. "Well, it looks like all of you are awake now! Good! We can move on to the next stage. But first, I think introductions are due." A quick wave. Seducing smile. "My name is Asato, and I'm one of the head doctors in the facility. You'll probably see me around, so make sure you remember who I am. Now, I bet you're wondering where you are. To be brief, you _don't_ need to know. Just follow our orders so our work will run as smoothly as possible."

"And what if we don't?"

They all looked at the speaker who dared to question his authority. At the young girl who glared at Asato. Long, chestnut-colored hair. Light complexion. Supple body. Crimson irises that shone with fierce defiance.

Asato stared back and chuckled. "Feeling brash today? Well, to answer your question, _this_ is what happens to disobedient subjects."

Hand pointing in the girl's direction. A quick flick of fingers. And the girl collapsed. Her hands clawed at her neck as she lay there retching. As her eyes watered. As saliva dribbled out of the gaping mouth that couldn't take in air. Asato let a few more seconds pass before he lowered his hand, and the girl was allowed to breathe again. He merely stared at the shaking form, unconcerned that he had almost killed her.

"As 10-70 has kindly shown us, any act of rebellion will result in immediate discipline. Just for your information, every adult in this building has the power to suppress you, so don't think you can catch us off guard. Oh, don't worry though. If you follow our directions, you'll never feel that awful collar tighten around your own necks."

Asato watched with amusement as the children stared at each other's necks, unable to see what he and his companions see. "Trust me, they exist. It's how we control you. How we identify you. Of course, if you need more convincing, I don't mind finding another volunteer." Serious expression quickly melting away with a short laugh as the children's eyes widened. "I'm kidding! Anyway, today you'll be assigned to your rooms, think of them as your rest area. You know, to sleep and what not. But before that, we need to run a test to check your compatibilities with your future roommates. All of you will be assigned to your seniors, the ones who've been here longer, so they can help you learn the basic rules here and keep you out of trouble. Any questions?"

The last was said in a mocking tone, for Asato knew that they were too afraid to speak. "Well then, everyone follow these two men and they'll take you to the designated testing hall."

What could they do but listen? At the moment, every single child was taken over by the instinct to survive. And Alfred hated himself for being so weak that he would bend to his captors' will. At the same time, he knew that it would be stupid to die right here, just because he couldn't keep his anger in check. So he swallowed his pride and followed after the crowd. But as he passed by the door, he caught the doctor's eye. And got a sly wink that happened so quickly that he wasn't sure if he imagined it. Not that he could've considered this further since Matthew kept pulling his arm. Dragging him away from Asato's presence.

The group of children continued to follow the hooded figures, who didn't bother to strike a conversation. Probably didn't think it was worth the time or effort. They were led down stone halls with barely any lighting until they reached a stairway. Climbing a flight of stairs, they arrived at a landing that opened to a different hall. Another person in a white coat and dark cloak was waiting, though this time it was a woman. She regarded the children for a short time before looking at the clipboard in her hand.

"I need subjects 10-37 through 10-82. If you feel a slight pressure on your neck, it means you need to come with me. Take too long and the pressure will increase. So don't try to hide, because we _will_ know. And the consequences will _not_ be pleasant."

That said, she raised her hand and flicked her fingers. Some children went to her immediately, obviously afraid of the threat. Others slowly shuffled over, too tired to go any faster. Alfred wasn't really surprised that he wasn't picked, since he remembered that he was supposed to be 10-83.

_Wait, if I'm 10-83 and Matt was in front of me yesterday…_

The color drained from his face as he turned to his brother. Matthew was staring at him, eyes wide as he felt the invisible collar tighten around his neck. Alfred felt his stomach twist and almost went to the woman to plead for his brother. To ask that they not be separated.

_But if she gets angry with us…_

Matthew caught his eyes and smiled, shaking his head side to side before following the other children. _Don't worry, I'll be fine._

The message was loud and clear, but Alfred couldn't help but clench his hands. He began to move forward, but Matthew must have guessed his reaction. He watched his brother turn around to give a disapproving glare, as if berating him for such a stupid act.

_Stop being so irresponsible. You're supposed to be the older one, so act like it._

He stopped before sending back an indignant scowl. _Then stop telling me what to do like you know everything._

Matthew simply smirked and continued to the waiting woman. Once she verified that everyone was present, she ushered them away from the main group. And the remaining children proceeded up another flight of stairs. There was no one waiting for them, so their guides were the ones who showed them the way. Each child was sent to their own room, once again isolated from the others.

Alfred entered his room to find another woman leaning against the wall. Waiting for him. When she saw that he had come, she smiled and raised her hand. But instead of a taut constriction, Alfred felt only a slight tingle on his neck.

"So, you're 10-83? My name's Yoon Jung, but you can call me Yooni. I'll be working with you today, so please be nice."

"I'm not 10-83. My name is _Alfred_."

The smile almost seemed sad. "Not anymore. Your old name doesn't contribute to our studies, and it's much easier to keep track with your current identification."

He didn't know why, but his previous fear was gone. Making him bolder, reckless. "I didn't agree to the change."

"Very well, I'll humor you, Alfred. But don't expect the same treatment from the others." No reply, so she continued. "I'll be checking your ki today. It might be difficult at times, but bear with me."

"Wait, what exactly is this _ki_?"

"They didn't tell you about it? Well, ki is basically an energy that travels through your body and gives you life. Rather than a physical manifestation like blood or other fluids, it's more like the spiritual aspect of a person."

"So, kinda like an aura?"

"In a sense. However, there are five elements that make up the ki. Most people have one element as their main source, and that's where compatibilities between different people arise. Right now, I'm going to check your ki to find out which of the five is your base element."

The new information whirled around his head, so Alfred merely nodded. It was a different doctrine from the one he was used to, this whole idea of an energy source that couldn't be seen.

"I know this is a lot to digest, but the faster we find your element, the faster things will become clear for you. And you'll finally be assigned to your own room. When you're ready to begin, let me know."

Still failing to process the information, Alfred shrugged and went over to the woman. No point in thinking through it right now. Besides, Yooni seemed sincere enough, compared to the other hooded people.

She gave him a smile and placed her hands on both of his shoulders. "I need you to close your eyes and relax, okay?"

He complied, allowing himself to be immersed in darkness. A strange warmth began to take over his body, curling through his entire being. It was soothing, offering a comfortable heat. He would've admitted that it was nice. But then something snapped. The heat climbed to an unbearable temperature. No longer comfortable. Consuming him. Devouring his body. He couldn't even scream because his throat felt too parched. All the moisture was gone. The only thing left was an uncontrollable fire trying to break through the restraints within his soul.

"Alfred can you hear me? Take a deep breath."

And then, it all stopped. He opened his eyes to stare at Yooni, who was regarding him with confusion. And…was that concern? "Well, that was unexpected."

A shaky breath. Mind still reeling. "What…what was that?"

"I channeled some of my ki into you, some fire to be specific. I wasn't expecting a rejection, though." A quick look at the clipboard. "Your chart said it would be compatible…"

"If compatible means it's supposed to fell like I'm burning to death, then yeah."

"Sorry about that. This is more of a trial and error, so it might hurt a bit."

Sapphires darkened. "Thanks for the warning."

"Once we find your element, it'll get better. Trust me."

But how was he supposed to? Every person he met after he was taken from the village had made him suffer in one way or another. In both physical and mental state. Even now, he was forced to take this test against his will. A whole new level of pain that was devastating his soul. And yet, when he looked into her eyes, he could see that she genuinely cared. Though he wished he didn't see the worry in those brown eyes.

"You promise that it won't hurt?"

"If I see that you're hurting, I'll stop as fast as I can, but you need to bear with me, okay?"

A curt nod. He tried to relax as Yooni's hands fell on his shoulders again. As he was pulled away from the physical world once more. It was cooler this time, as if he was immersed in water. Contrasting from the previous heat. Calm waves lapped inside. He found himself accepting the tranquil sensation. Only to be plunged into a bottomless sea. The previous feelings transforming into panic, as the waters roiled into a tumultuous torrent. Pounding inside his body. Ripping him apart.

Thankfully, the pain didn't last as long as the first test. Who knew that she would actually keep her word? But when he went back to reality, he heard her speaking, vehemence dripping in her voice.

"I have everything under control, so you can leave this to me."

"Come, Yoon Jung. You know I don't doubt your abilities. I just wanted to see how the problem child was doing." That voice. He opened his eyes to see Asato staring down at him. "The fire was a failure?"

"Yes, his ki rejected mine when I tried the transfer."

"And you tried water next?"

"Yes, but that, too, was rejected."

The man frowned as he studied Alfred closely. "Strange, I could've sworn the fire would do the trick." He stepped towards the boy and pressed his hand on the brown hair.

The first two times, Alfred had been forewarned of what was coming. He was also eased in before things went wrong. This time, he was completely unprepared for the rush of ki that flooded his body. Pressure crushed his entire being. Tremors rippling through. The smell of earth overpowering. Even within this spiritual consciousness, he felt the screams ripping out of his mouth. A bestial howl that was the embodiment of agony. The crushing pressure morphed into a flurry of wind that cut through his spirit. A raging force that threatened to blow away his sanity. To rip him to shreds. He felt his fingers clawing into the man's hand, but the transfer of energy never stopped. Another change, this time the sensation of thick vines coiling around his body. The texture of the attachments remind him of leaves. Constraining him. Cutting off the flow of his ki. Strangulation.

Finally, release. Knees buckling. Body crashing to the floor. Brain focused on breathing. Eyes staring at nothing.

He flinched when a pair of hands touched his back, but they started massaging the tense muscles. A harsh voice as the alleviating gestures continued. "You can't just force all three elements consecutively! Think of the stress on a child's body!"

"He'll be fine. He didn't seem that weak when I examined him."

"Think of your ki level! It's supposed to be higher than a normal person!"

"Stop bitching so much and remember your place." The hands stopped. No reply. "Anyway, it seems his body rejected all the elements. Very curious…"

"Maybe he's still too young to have a main element."

"Nonsense! Judging from his ki, he has to be at least fourteen years of age. More than enough time for a body to claim an element."

His vision cleared as Asato knelt down next to him. As Yooni removed her hands so the man could touch his back. Fascination clearly in his voice. "Yes, very strange indeed."

"What should we do?"

"_You_ don't need to worry your little head. Your work here is done, Yoon Jung. I'll take it from here."

"…As you wish."

She gave Alfred one last sympathetic touch before getting up and walking out. Leaving the two alone. He waited as the man continued to examine him until the silence grew unbearable. Even though his voice was still hoarse from the yelling, he managed to speak somehow. "…what did you do to me?"

"You can still talk? I knew you weren't so weak." Hand ruffling his hair. Pulling him into a sitting position so they could see eye to eye. "I did the same thing Yoon Jung did. I merely transferred my ki to you. Though, like she said, I may have given more than necessary. Unfortunately, you rejected all of the elements, which is why you were in so much pain."

"…which elements did you use?"

"Oh my, you couldn't discern one pain from the other?"

A baleful glare at the hateful man who took light of his suffering. Who laughed in response.

"Calm down. I'm just teasing. Well, let's start with the basics. Ki is the energy that flows through every living matter. Usually there is a balance of the five elements: fire, water, earth, air, wood. Each element complements one while antagonizing another. And thus the balance is kept in check. I'm not sure if Yoon Jung told you, but she gave you fire and water. I just completed the cycle and gave you earth, air, and wood."

"...I see."

"In humans we have found that a single element dominates over the other four. One element that is the person's main strength. It's the element they can draw from their surroundings to increase their ki."

"…and what happens when someone absorbs the same ki as their element?"

"Depends on the amount. If the source is small like Yoon Jung's transfer, the person feels euphoric. Happy. If the source is like mine, the person will probably feel drunk with power."

"Then how come I don't have a main element?"

Coy smile. "Who knows? In a sense, you're an anomaly. Perhaps you really have no preference. Any other questions?"

He would have asked a million more, but Alfred was beginning to feel drained. Fatigued from the heart-wrenching pain.

"If you're done, let's take you to your room. You look like you're going to pass out."

"I thought you said that the test was to find a compatible roommate."

"That's right."

"But, I don't have an element."

"…My, were you always this sharp? Good job! But don't worry, you'll still get a roommate."

Alfred allowed the man to help him off the floor and leaned against the offered arm. Normally he would stay as far away as he could from someone who recently caused him pain, but he simply didn't have the strength to keep himself up. So he let Asato lead him out the hall, down the stairs, and through twisting passages. All in silence. Alfred too fatigued to start a conversation, and Asato simply impassive. When they arrived in front of another door, the man knocked briefly before entering.

"Hey there! I have a new friend for you."

Alfred looked at the boy sitting on one of the beds. Brown hair so pale that it looked white in the light. Purple irises that reminded him of his brother. About the same age as himself, but definitely taller. His clothes were navy blue, rather than brown. Still baggy against the pale skin. Alfred continued to stare as Asato removed his arm and smiled at the other boy.

"09-24, you're being assigned a new roommate."

"…what happened to Dmitri?"

"07-55 has been assigned to another area, so he isn't coming back. Don't worry, 10-83 will keep you company." He pushed Alfred forward before turning to leave. "Play nice. I'm hoping you two will become close friends."

The door shut behind the man, and the two boys continued to scrutinize each other. Neither moving from their spot. While he waited for the other boy to speak, Alfred took the time to look around the gray room. It was pretty much empty, except for the two beds: one that 09-24 was sitting on, the other on the opposite wall. However, his vision started to blur again. Legs wobbling because he no longer had support.

"So, 10-83 was it?"

"…The name's Alfred."

Body toppling over. No longer able to stay up. He didn't even feel himself hit the floor.

Darkness already claiming his sight. And sent him falling into the oblivion.


End file.
